


Vested Interest

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: The library gives John ideas.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Vested Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

"I could do that." John says casually, showing Harold a book cover of an improbably muscled man ripping off the buttons on a busty woman's nightdress.

Oh, heavens. He's found the romance novels. 

Harold didn't choose every book in the library, or even most of them. There are bound to be things here that are not to his taste.

He's about to explain this when John's finger and thumb finds the uppermost button on Harold's vest. 

Harold's slumped in his chair, abruptly conscious of his chest rising to meet John's hand with each inhale.

"Yes, I think you probably could."


End file.
